


Queen of the Darkness

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rumple and Bell are throw by Zelenas portal instand of Emma and Hook. Do you imagine that? I am! It is part 4 Rumple meet Queen of the Daknees .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the Darkness

This time he came near the castle. The castle belonged Maleficent. He always a little envious of the castle, she had more towers. He made his way to the castle. The gate yielded to his magic, quite easily. He went through the courtyard. The castle was guarded by magic, not servants. Rumpl grinned.

"Malefient!" His voice echoed. The answer came immediately. In addition, she waited a little different than Maleficent's voice behind him.

"What brings you here dark one?" He turned and saw the lady of the manor in beautiful dress with blonde hair up and clasped her magic stick in his hand.

"I have a job for you, the Queen of Darkness."

"Oh, and what should it be? Cruel and Ursula'll tell what's going on. "

"We need to find someone," He waved his hand and showed her the magical image. 

He himself hid a smile when he saw beside him stand Bell in her blue dress, which she wore in a dark castle.

"You can start in the enchanted forest"

"It enchanted forest is your field of activity." 

"I have other worries than to find her." He laughed and raised his hand to be able to disappear.

"Oh dearie, and still true what I said. Do not enter the dark castle. I'll find you. "

As soon as he finished the sentence enveloped him magic cloud and disappeared. He returns nto an Enchanted Forest. On a clearing and there he began to think, where would therefore Bell could go

. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
After Rumpl disappeared in the magic of the cloud, Maleficent took her cane and left the castle as a dragon. She flew up to the sky still dark, approaching the afternoon. Soon he left behind its own castle and enchanted forest. She was heading to the castle of Prince Eric. She knew that in his grand harbor Ursula is at home.

In his dragon form he walked to a clearing near the docks. The clearing was perfect for landing. When they re-released as a man to the docks, torches lit up the castle guards. Fell already dark. Due to heightened senses, however, he saw very well. Laced with the few sailors and headed to a remote port pub with a large pier.

She did not look, but she felt she was not alone. She took a few steps, then abruptly stopped and spun around.

"Who sent you?"  
"Nobody," The man who came out of the darkness was dressed in a dark green shirt and ordinary trousers. Red hair was pulled and bright green eyes like sapphires. Eyed Maleficent very openly. He smiled.

"Why did you follow me, then, maybe you want me to rob? Then I must warn you move on very thin ice. "She moved closer to him and smiled dangerously.

"No I do not need to steal," I replied, and their eyes met.

From the tavern, which was close to a shout. Maleficent looked and she looked back at the man with whom she spoke, he was already gone.

Maleficent went to the tavern.

Do not do it but not enough to enter when the door came out dark-skinned woman.

"Maleficent?"

"Ursula ...." She smiled and nodded her Maleficent. "I bring a message from the dark, he wants a favor from us, then we will owe anything," While this sentence is upon the face of the other woman had many expressions, but the best was the last one and it's just fun.

"He obscure debt? Then we should do what he wants .... "She grinned.

"Exactly, find cruel and meet me at my castle," She Maleficent and the disappeared.


End file.
